With the increasing speeds of data transmissions through interconnects (i.e., printed circuit board (PCB) traces, cables, and other electrical conductors) used with modern compute devices, measurement of interconnects and their components has become challenging. Vector network analyzers, which characterize interconnects in terms of network scattering parameters (S-parameters), have become a popular tool to measure the performance of interconnects at relatively high frequencies. Making high quality measurements with a vector network analyzer is relatively straightforward when the interconnect being measured is a standard coaxial cable. However, when the interconnect is a trace on a PCB or other type of conductor, test fixtures are usually required to connect coaxial cables to the interconnect to enable the vector network analyzer to characterize the interconnect. The test fixtures have an effect on electrical signals transmitted through the interconnect. If the S-parameters of a reference interconnect are known, the effect caused by the test fixtures on a test signal transmitted through the reference interconnect can be identified, and a de-embedder can be created to remove the identified effect of the test fixtures. However, in some scenarios, a reference interconnect is not available.